


One Lie

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Trevor drinks when he's upset, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Trevor nearly drinks himself into a coma





	One Lie

He was warm now. The swirling colors and lights gave him comfort in times like this. Trevor wouldn’t dare try standing, he knew himself well enough to know when it would just be a useless effort anyway. The bottle was of something very old, and most likely very expensive from an old section of the Belmont hold. He was leaning against the cask, head perched directly under the tap. He had refilled his cup at least eight or nine times now, but he could still see, and that was a problem. Wobbling, he reached his arm up merely inches from his face to the tap. He squinted to give himself some strange form of drunken precision and moved his other hand to release the flow of the drink he craved.

His excitement filled along with his flagon as it grew heavier in his hand. The deep red liquid began to spill over the top and onto his face which he tried to catch with his tongue, but succeeded in spilling the brandy over his shirt and trousers.

“Shit” he slurred, but took a sip of the drink anyway, letting the stains seeping into his clothes alone. He soaked in the moment, the utter chaos he felt flowing through his veins, and smiled. 

 

Alucard found him the next morning. It wasn’t even difficult, he just had to follow the putrid smell of vomit and alcohol to the stores of Brandy in the far back of the vault. Trevor was laying amongst several broken glass bottles and a flagon that was half spilled onto the floor. The brandy was stained across nearly all of his shirt in a deep muddy red. He snored loudly, perched under the tap with his mouth hanging open as if waiting for more. 

“How disgusting.” He kicked a bit of glass settled near his seat towards the man, the sound of the bottle dragging across the floor echoing in the small area. “Sypha!” he shouted. “I found him!” He heard her distinctive feet patter on the tile floor. 

Alucard glided across the floor to Trevor, avoiding the broken glass and drying alcohol. He crouched in front of him, inspecting his face and chest for any sign of alcohol poisoning. His breathing was even and deep, but his breath reeked of vomit and alcohol. The vampire scrunched his nose, his heightened senses were able to pinpoint exactly what he had for dinner last night. He shook his head.

Sypha burst through the aisles, a pained panic on her face and fury in her eyes. Her eyes softened when the settled on the man, and pity took over her features. “By god…” She raised her hand to her face, as she scanned across the scene. “We need to stop this.”

“Right.” Alucard took a swift smack to the side of Trevor’s face, and watched as the man grunted drearily. His eyes cracked open the pupils moving in and out of focus, unable to get a hold on reality.

“H-huh? What?” He slurred, Moving one of his hands to his face, wiping away the remains of last night, and trying to confirm for himself that Alucard was real. “When the hell did you get here.”

“This is getting out of hand Trevor. You’ve been doing so well lately.” Sypha sighed. “What happened.”

“Nothing  _ happened. _ ” He spat, squinting in the light and trying his best to shove the vampire away, the scrutiny making him uncomfortable. “I just wanted a drink is all.”

“You had more than a drink Trevor.” Alucard chided at the other, helping him up off the ground.

“Trevor, what was it. What could have gone so wrong?” Sypha stepped over a small pile of vomit to get to him.

“Nothing!”

“Trevor I’m begging you.”

His face scrunched into an unpleasant glower. He leaned onto Alucard to support his failing legs but he turned away. “I found out why my parents died.”

The other pair exchanged glances, holding the gaze for a moment before returning their eyes to Trevor. “What are you talking about?” Alucard asked. Sypha moved to help Trevor walk out of the small hovel and into one of the aisles of books. 

“My grandmother’s brother Titus lied to the church about what was going on in the mansion.” He sniffled, keeping his head down as they walked towards the main entrance. “My parents died because of one simple lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small one shot. I have to update some other fics but I wanted to get this tumblr prompt up before I did.


End file.
